Bone Rush (move)
|gen=II |category=Tough |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Bone Rush (Japanese: ボーンラッシュ Bone Rush) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation IV, it was one of and 's signature moves. Effect Generation II Bone Rush inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 75. Each strike made has an equal chance to be a critical hit. Bone Rush will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Bone Rush may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onward The accuracy of Bone Rush is increased from 80% to 90%. There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of ~79.2. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Description |A Ground-type attack. The attacker uses a bone to club the foe two to five times.}} |An attack that hits 2-5 times.}} |Strikes the foe with a bone in hand 2 to 5 times.}} |The user strikes the foe with a bone in hand two to five times.}} |Strikes the target with a bone in hand 2 to 5 times.}} |The user strikes at the foe with a hard bone two to five times in a row.}} |The user strikes the target with a hard bone two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 29 |29|29}} }} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Bone Rush}} In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Bone Rush is the only bone-themed move to be learned by Pokémon other than and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=骨棒亂打 骨擊一氣 |zh_cmn=骨棒亂打 / 骨棒乱打 骨擊一氣 / 骨击一气 |nl=Botraas |fr=Charge-Os |de=Knochenhatz |el=Κυνηγετικό Κόκκαλο |hi=हड्डी का वार Haddi Ka Waar |it=Ossoraffica |ko=본러쉬 Bone Rush |pl=Kościopęd |pt_br=Fúria de Ossos ( -present, TCG, manga) Sabre de Osso (early anime) |pt_eu=Varre Ossos |ro=Îngrămădire de Oase |sr=Napad Kostima |es_la=Hueso Veloz |es_eu=Ataque Óseo |vi=Thúc Xương }} Category:Multi-strike moves de:Knochenhatz es:Ataque óseo fr:Charge-Os it:Ossoraffica ja:ボーンラッシュ zh:骨棒乱打（招式）